Sakura, I Love You
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Apa boleh buat. Meskipun aku tidak rela memotong rambut gondrongku―kau tahu sendiri, untuk sebagian besar pemain band metal, rambut gondrong itu adalah aset yang berharga. Tapi, demi gadis yang kucintai ini. Tak apalah... Warning Inside. RnR?


**Sakura, I Love You**

* * *

_Disclaimer_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_This fanfiction is just for fun._

_Story _© Yara Aresha

Warning: Gaje, Short, Rush, OOC, AU, Sasuke's POV, alur seenak udelnya, Typoo's, no edit (males *plak)

**DLDR! **

their ages: 21 years old

**a SasuSaku's fanfiction**

* * *

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu..."

Akhirnya, kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutku. Kata-kata yang sudah sejak lama kutahan untuk tetanggaku sekaligus sahabatku sejak sekolah dasar―Haruno Sakura. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku sudah jatuh hati. Namun, kau tahu sendiri bahwa ego seorang Uchiha itu begitu tinggi, bukan? Maka, aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Meskipun aku tidak yakin kalau gadis yang sedikit cerewet ini menerima pernyataan cintaku.

Sekarang dia duduk di sampingku sembari menghadap kolam renang. Dia masih tidak mengalihkan atensinya dari air kolam renang di belakang rumahnya ini saat aku selesai mengucapkan kalimat terakhirku. Satu jam yang lalu aku dan Sakura baru saja pulang menonton konser _band_ yang diselenggarakan di pusat kota Tokyo. Dia mengajakku untuk mampir ke rumahnya karena ke dua orang tuanya sedang berada di luar kota, Sakura tidak mau sendirian. Melihat adanya waktu luang dan kesempatan besar―aku lihat _mood _Sakura juga sedang baik hari ini, maka aku berani untuk mengajaknya mengobrol dan sekaligus mengutarakan perasaanku tadi. Namun, aku benar-benar cemas karena Sakura tidak langsung menyahut.

Gadis bermahkota indah itu lalu menatapku tanpa berkedip. Tatapan yang mampu membuat sel-sel darah di dalam tubuhku berdesir. Begitu banyak hal yang membuat aku mencintai Sakura. Hanya manik zamrudnya yang mampu menarik atensiku. Hanya napasnya yang mampu memompa paru-paruku dan membuat jantungku berdebar lepas irama. Hanya wangi tubuhnya yang membuat indera penciumanku menunggu kehadirannya. Hanya suara lembutnya yang bisa menjelma menjadi harmoni indah untuk menenangkanku. Hanya senyumannya yang setara dengan berkilo-kilo gula. Hanya tawa lebarnya yang mampu membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan. Hanya gerak-geriknya hal menarik yang mampu mengusikku. Dan hanya jemarinyalah yang terhangat yang mampu membuat sekujur tubuhku bereaksi tidak tenang. Aku tahu, ini berlebihan. Tapi, begitulah adanya. Bahkan aku merasa bahwa aku sudah gila. Ya, gila karena seorang Sakura yang menurut orang lain biasa-biasa saja―kurasa mereka memiliki penglihatan yang buruk. Hanya dengannya koleksi rasa bisa semudah ini berformula menjadi kata. Padahal aku bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak berkata-kata.

"Lalu?" sahut Sakura beberapa detik kemudian, membuyarkan imajinasiku tentang dirinya. Tampangnya seolah tidak peduli, ia memainkan ujung rambut panjangnya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. Sementara wajah polos―atau entah sengaja dibuat polosnya yang menatapku itu membuatku gemas.

Aku gelagapan mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Posisi dudukku rasanya tidak nyaman dan begitu menegangkan. Beberapa kali aku menelan salivaku dengan susah payah. Napasku seakan terhenti detik itu juga. Keterlaluan sekali Sakura. Tidak tahukah dia, bahwa aku benar-benar tulus dan membutuhkan keberanian ekstra untuk mengutarakan perasaanku? Bahkan aku rela menghancurkan egoku yang selangit demi Sakura. Lalu, kenapa hanya jawaban ambigu yang kudapatkan? Sakura bukan gadis bodoh!

Sekali lagi aku menelan salivaku, menarik napas dalam dan menanyakan maksudnya. "Sakura, aku bilang aku mencintaimu. Apa maksudnya dengan jawabanmu itu? Kau mau jadi pacarku 'kan?" tanyaku kemudian dengan penuh percaya diri, alisku bertaut, sementara kedua tanganku menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

Namun, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, memutuskan kontak denganku yang menatapnya intim. Aku yakin saat ini Sakura bisa mendengar suara debaran jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Aku senang saat memerhatikan wajah Sakura yang memalingkan muka itu timbul rona merah tipis. Namun, kekecewaan kembali menyerangku saat Sakura melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan mengambil sebuah kerikil kecil yang kemudian dilemparkannya ke arah kolam.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "Aku tidak mau jadi pacar Sasuke-_kun,"_ jawab Sakura beberapa saat setelah jeda yang cukup lama dengan nada suara biasa dan sikap santai. Setelah itu, ia bangkit berdiri. Sementara aku tertegun. Sama sekali tidak menduga Sakura akan bereaksi sedingin dan sekejam itu―menurut survey yang kulakukan beberapa hari ini, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura juga memiliki perasaan khusus padaku, entahlah perasaan khusus macam apa. Ternyata...

Apakah asumsiku salah?

Tidak, Sakura pasti mau menerima tawaranku bukan? Tidak ada alasan untuk gadis itu menolak perasaanku. Aku ingin Sakura menjadi milikku, dan itu harus! Aku hanya perlu meyakinkannya sekali lagi. Selanjutnya, tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mengikuti Sakura berdiri, maju lebih dekat ke arahnya, namun Sakura mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauhiku. Ada apa dengannya? Aku benar-benar geram.

"Sakura, apa kau membenciku? Kau tidak suka padaku?" tanyaku dengan suara tercekat.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak membencimu, Sasuke-_kun. _Sebenarnya aku juga menyukai Sasuke-_kun. _Tapi aku tidak mau jadi pacar Sasuke-_kun _sebelum..."

Jeda sejenak, Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ini membuatku semakin gemas, dia benar-benar membuat koordinasi otakku terganggu. Lalu aku berusaha untuk kembali mendekatinya, mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraih tangan Sakura. Tapi Sakura lebih cekatan dariku rupanya, dia buru-buru menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, menahan kesal yang siap meluap untuk gadis yang kelewat manis ini. Apa dia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk membuatku mati penasaran? "Sebelum apa, Sakura? Jangan membuatku bingung," ujarku kemudian. Tolonglah aku, _Kamisama_. Jangan buat aku sengsara lagi, memendam perasaan ini bertahun-tahun saja sudah membuat hatiku kacau.

Tidak seperti pertanyaanku sebelumnya yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk sebuah jawaban, kali ini Sakura menjawabnya dengan cepat. "Sebelum Sasuke-_kun, _memotong rambut gondrong Sasuke-_kun. _Aku tidak mau jika pacarku memiliki rambut yang tidak rapih dan mencuat ke mana-mana," jawab Sakura dengan enteng dan memberikan cengiran khasnya padaku.

Keningku semakin mengerut."Itukah syarat untuk menjadi pacarmu?" tanyaku sembari mendekatinya yang masih menyunggingkan cengiran.

Sakura mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyumannya yang memabukkan.

Jadi hanya gara-gara rambut gondrongku dia ragu dengan perasaanku? Ah, Sakura memang tidak menyukai laki-laki berambut gondrong. Seringkali dia memarahiku dan kakakku yang berambut gondrong. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Apa boleh buat. Meskipun aku tidak rela memotong rambut gondrongku―kau tahu sendiri, untuk sebagian besar pemain band metal_, _rambut gondrong itu adalah aset yang berharga. Tapi, demi gadis yang kucintai ini. Tak apalah...

"Jika itu maumu, aku akan memotongnya hari ini juga," kataku sembari menyeringai kepadanya.

Sakura terkekeh geli, kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah mendekatiku dan menepuk bahuku. Sebelum sempat aku bereaksi, dia mengecup pipi kiriku dengan cepat. "Ya. Jika kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi pacarku, lakukanlah, Sasuke-_kun,_" jawabnya sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura!" teriakku lantang, membuat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dari dalam. Sekali lagi, aku mengabaikan harga diri Uchiha yang tinggi hanya untuk gadis musim semi ini.

Apapun untukmu, _Pink._

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**AN:**

Ahhhh, apa ini? Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul gara-gara temen cowok saya yang gondrong dan pecinta band metallica curhat tentang ceweknya. Hahaha...

Dan jadilah fic gaje nan abal ini. Maaf untuk ketidaksempurnaannya, yah itung-itung menuhin arsip SS deh yah *plak* dan mengisi waktu luang selama berpuasa. Hehehe...

Semoga ada yang suka, tinggalkan jejak dengan kritik, saran, atau bahkan flame di kotak review yah ^^

Terima kasih, semoga puasanya lancar sampai lebaran nanti ya ^^


End file.
